


Duck Day(dream) Afternoon

by MsPeggyElliott



Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work, Real life - Fandom, retail - Fandom
Genre: 1950's housewife, Choking, Creepy Dudes, Dreams, Drinking, Gender transformation, Genderfluid, Kink, Light BDSM, Misogyny, Multi, Nonsense, Other, Politics, Real Life, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Wine, Work, tall woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeggyElliott/pseuds/MsPeggyElliott
Series: The Duck Fuck Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568779
Kudos: 3





	Duck Day(dream) Afternoon

"Hey Duck, feeling different today?"

I walk into work having forgot to call ahead about my gender change. 

"Nah, feeling the same, didn't mean to alarm you."

"So I have to ask, why are you a woman right now?" asks Jonny.

"I'm not answering this, I have work to do." I say as I leave the front desk.

I could tell my co-workers about my gender-fluidity, but I honestly don't think they would even get it. Stuff like that wasn't on the forefront of their minds. Truth is I don't really feel like one or the other which is why when my gender changes I don't even notice. One time I was a woman for six months saved me quite a bit in razors and shaving cream. 

My other job is in another lousy part of town, just as much littering and scumbags hang around....and weird imps who love to waste your time. I'm doing my usual inventory check when this imp pops up. I say hi and it just smiles back.

"So oh....if you need help just let me know ok..."

It nods and continues to browse, I get back to work going through my list of tasks. I occasionally look at the computer and see the imp standing there smiling like a creep, I assume he's ready.

"What can I get you today?"

"I need to get something..."

"Ok...what is it?"

"....I don't know...."

I'm already annoyed....in all fairness I was annoyed when it walked in. I try my best.

"Well, what does 'it' do?"

"....I don't know...."

"So you're looking for something, you don't know what it is or what it does?"

The Imp nods.

"Ok I have to leave forever now. I'll probably never see again."

I walk out for the day, but I'll be back tomorrow. The car is still in the shop so I take the bus. After a few minutes on the bus I realize why I hate riding the bus as a woman. See, when you're a dude, nobody fucks with you, but when you're a woman every guy suddenly thinks he can get a date. No sooner than the next stop does someone eagerly sit next to me. The guy seems harmless, but a little too wide-eyed and giving me the creeps.

"Just getting off work, it's a Hell hole, right?" He says to me. I'm not in the mood for talking, so I keep my answers brief.

"Ya sure." I say as I take out my phone and start checking the news. 

This guy goes full creep when he starts running his hand up my inner thigh. "Don't be so dismissive, babe. I'm hitting up the bar after this why don't you come with we'll see how you feel after a few drinks."

I'm not having it today and so I crush this dweebs hand. He gets pissy and tries to stare me down. Another positive about this body is that my size doesn't change so this pipsqueak gets to deal with a 6 foot amazon. I give him the stare down back and he fucks right off.

Back at home I relax on the couch, no is home and come to think of it no one has been home in years... I turn on the news to have on in the background while I look at stuff on my phone. The President seems to have laid out a plan to solve climate change so I put my phone down and see what he has to say.

"As you all know, the impending climate crisis looms ever so close. Scientists saw we have about 10 years before it's too late to reverse the negative effects on the planet. My latest plan should give us more time. Starting today I have added 12 new months to the year and according to my math that should at least double the time we need to fix the problem. The new months are as follows: Slogtober, Banuaray, Farch...."

I turn off the news, "That's enough for one day."

I lay on the couch for a nap and I dream my usual dream. I'm a beautiful 1950's housewife taking care of the my kids and husband. I never see my husband's face and my kids are generic as all hell. My husband is also a raging misogynist, but I'm too giddy to care:

"Ok sweet cheeks," he says grabbing a handful of my ass. "I want dinner ready by the time I get home and tonight I'm making you sore."

Weird right? I'd never stand for that, but the person I am in my dream:

"Oh my I can't wait. I'll make you the best meatloaf you ever had."

I swear, dreams make us so strange. Shit I wouldn't tolerate in real life I just bend over for in my dreams.

Sometimes my dream will end, one time my dream went on a bit longer and I spend most of the day drinking wine. I know that when I wake up I want to explore it more. A while back I bought myself a 50's housewife dress and when it comes time to clean up around the house I do it in that it's probably some of the only fun I have at home.

That night I decide to get drunk and catch up on some movie watching. I watch "Re-animator" and it's quite wonderful, but the next movie, "From Beyond" that movie is a treat. The jist of it is, this one horny dude makes this scientist build a machine so he can interact with things beyond our reality. We start to see him throughout the movie as his form starts to change and he talks about the pleasures he's experiencing and at this point you realize he funded the making of a machine just so he can bone things in the different dimensions. I really love the actress Barbara Crampton in the film, she starts of the film as a rather straight-laced doctor type and begins to let loose. There's a great scene where she finds a room full of BDSM equipment and dresses like a dominatrix.... super hot. I start to doze off during the film and fall asleep.

"How's my lovely family today!" I say pouring a glass of orange juice into two glasses.

"Tommy and I are going into the creepy woods where those hobos were killed!" Shouted Biff.

"This strange man I met yesterday wants me to come over to his house and test taste wine with him while his wife isn't home." Says Judy.

"Oh you two kids are always saying the kookiest things!"

"Coffee!" my husband shouts as he comes downstairs. I better get it quick before gets all disgruntled again. As soon as he enters the kitchen I greet him with with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks toots." He says as he gives me a pinch on the butt. "Oh!" I squeak...

The husband sips from his cup, he's in full control now and everything is deadly silent.

"Don't you kids have a bus to catch!" He yells. The kids are shaken and leave, The husband locks the door after the kids leave, he stares at me, but the way he does it makes me think he's a whole other person.

"Go have a seat on the table."

"Oh honey, I have so much stuff to--"

His hand quickly grips my throat. "I wasn't asking."

I do as he says, I sit on the table. "Everyday I come home and you're too tired to do anything."

"But honey I'm doing so much around the house..."

"I don't want to hear it. I have about a half hour before I have to leave..."

The husband comes over and rips the top half of my dress open. It's weird as I'm both scared but also curious. The husband kisses me deeply and it feel like I'm under some sort of spell. He goes in deeper, running his hands up my dress, rubbing my inner thigh and finally plunging his fingers right in-

I wake up on the couch with the main menu of 'From Beyond' playing. The dreams were always kinky, but never that dark and disturbing.


End file.
